


Winter Seer

by Mira_Belmonte



Category: Underworld (Movies), Underworld - Fandom
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Writing, Blood, Blood and Violence, Dark, F/M, Gun Violence, Hybrids, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Post-War, Supernatural Elements, Underworld: Blood Wars, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Belmonte/pseuds/Mira_Belmonte
Summary: Selene introduces David to a woman she met in the spirit world. David isn't pleased, but will she grow on him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is subject to change. Also, please bookmark me because I'm prone to long periods of time without adding new chapters and then spontaneously adding.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!

"David, there is someone you need to meet" Selene strode into David's study, pushing the doors open with effortless ease, her boots clicking on the ground. Her eyebrows were furrowed ever so slightly, indicating urgency. 

David looked up from a letter he was writing to one of the lords that resided in the coven's estate, usually he's resort to email or even text but Lord Hector III demanded letters, complaining with something about the coven relying too much on human technologies.

"Who is it? Are they with you?" His head cocked to the side, attempting to see behind Selene but the only thing behind her was her trench coat and the deep mahogany doors.

"She's been placed in private rooming, away from some of the guests." Selene wasn't fond of being secretive but she was needing to protect this woman for now. She owed it to her.

"Very well. I'll finish with this letter and meet you in the East wing." Selene nodded and turned swiftly, heading towards the door to await David's arrival.

It's been 3 years since the Lycan attack on the coven, things were oddly peaceful with the few occurrences of Lycans in the area and her new found respect from the council, and coven, giving her a role as a combat trainer, elder and a council member, per David's request of course. She was satisfied, still single, and in search of her daughter, Eve. David was kind enough to help her when he had time away from being the Elder.

She paced back and forth, a thumb pressed to her lip and an arm supporting underneath, until she spotted David, who made his way to walk besides her down the hall, "So who is this person?" he questioned, his curiosity was piqued but he had tasks to complete. The usual sound of rain sounded through the empty hall, the gloominess was favored for the vampires.

"You're going to have to meet her, I can't explain anything right now." They marched quickly towards one of the suites, Selene rapping on the door three times before opening it, revealing a woman's figure who turned around and lowered her hood, closing and locking the door behind them.

"David, this is Sanna. I met her when I crossed over into the Spiritual World in the Nordic Coven." Selene stood between them, David looked over the woman, breathing in her smell. She was physically slender but most of her frame was draped by white and beige dress lined with furs and metal plating, her was skin milky but not pasty, her face was delicate, soft and feminine looking but hid power that oozed just by being in his presence. She smelled indescribable but she was vampire that was for sure. However, her most striking feature was her eyes, they were purple unlike the common electric blue or hybrid blue and black. She truly was different.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, elder." Sanna bowed her head in a respectful manner, a small smile on her full, pink lips. David's eyebrows knitted together in concern, unsure of why Selene brought her here.

"Do not panic, I mean you no harm." Sanna said softly reading the emotions that swirled around him, a slight accent peaking through, " Selene brought me here so I could speak with you. " Sanna elegantly glided across the room to where tea had been brewing,"Tea anyone?" she looked at both of them who politely declined, pouring herself a cup. "In the Nordic coven we have one vampire known as the seer of the coven. I currently hold that title."

"What is a seer?" David questioned, his arms crossed tightly. Sanna looked at him and smiled, "A seer isn't easily described. It's like what the old world would have considered witchcraft, though there is no witching or crafting involved. A seer possesses the ability to see the past, and some of the future of a person. Though the future isn't as clear, nor concise as the past. A seer is also able to feel the presence of someone or smell them a lot stronger among many other... talents." Sanna sipped her tea, awaiting any reaction from David, she studied him over the brim of her cup, his jaw was tensed, his posture defensive.

David side glanced Selene, questioning her dependability and sanity now that she's brought this woman into the coven house. A clap of thunder sounded, followed by a flash of light across the room.

"Have you gone mad, Selene?" David spat out in disbelief, "You let this woman into the coven house who thinks she can see the future and the past of a person." Sanna continued sipping her tea.

"David, do you remember Liam?" Sanna casually questioned, swirling the contents of the tea cup around. David stared at her slack jawed, unprepared for the name of his childhood friend who coincidentally died protecting David.

"How do you know that name?" David's eyes glowed with emotional confliction, "Seer." Sanna replied, setting the cup down.

David snorted in further disbelief, hastily leaving the room. Sanna and Selene were alone in silence, "I told you he wasn't going to be happy about this." Sanna said to Selene with a knowing look.

"I have to go train the new recruits, you should stop by when you can." With that cold statement and a sigh, Selene left the room as well, her trenchcoat billowing behind her.

Sanna changed into what she considered modern exercise gear consisting of sweatpants, a sports bra, and a tank top, frowning slightly at her appearance in the mirror, she never liked modern clothes. She braided her hair and coiled it tightly to her scalp, leaving the room and finding her way through the mansion.


	2. Returning to Var Dohr

The combat room halted when Sanna walked in, she stood out, all eyes on her. Sanna kept herself calm, absorbing the room's smells and memories. Abrupt whispers broke the silence, as the newer death dealers spoke to each other about the stranger before them.  
"Listen up!" Selene called out to the crew, walking over to the combat cage and turning around, "This is Sanna, she's from Var Dohr. She will be observing and engaging in our combat routine." she eyed the room with a silent threat, they feared her before she even was a part of the coven. Selene's name bounced off of walls and hid under beds just like nightmares and monsters.

Sanna observed the fighting techniques, making small comments to Selene, practicing along side them. Sanna's coven was relatively weak, they never had reasons to fight, even their weapons and armor were archaic.   
Selene and Sanna rolled around on the foam mats, the recruits gathering to watch as they fumbled expertly. Both of them scrambled to their feet and continued the sparring match, blocking, hitting, gliding until they had enough.

The recruits clapped enthusiastically at the show. Sanna's cheeks burned a light pink against her milk white skin at the attention, but she took it as a good sign.

Sanna headed back to her room and cleaned up, removing caked blood from the sparring match. Unlike human sparring, vampire sparring wasn't weak and avoidant of inflicting pain. How else would they learn?

She soaked in a bath of peony oil and hot water, enjoying the scent and the relaxing warmth again her cool skin. Her head resting on the back of the clawed tub, eyes closed as she sifted through memories.

  
David requested Selene's council. Selene enter David's chamber, where he sat looking through books.

"I cannot make sense of what she is." he mumbled" skimming any trace that mentions what a seer is or the origin.

"She is unique, David. I doubt you'll find much of a trace mentioning seers. But there is something else about her that I've been wanting to mention." She marched over to him and grabbed the book out from his hands, drawing his attention to her.

"What is it?" his brows knitted, "I have reason to believe she may be a child of Marcus."   
"That's not possible." he said, "Marcus never had children."

  
"The same way Amelia never had children? Besides, he had a son." she responded, looking at him seriously.

"Point taken, but what makes you so sure she is a child of Marcus?" his question brought Selene to draw out the only documents containing Marcus' and Andreas Tanis' hand writing. Selene placed it in front of David.

"I give you my daughter, Sanna L. Corvinus, to protect. May she never share the burden of her blood line under Viktor's rule. I leave this necklace in your possession, see that she receives it when she is of age.

Marcus Corvinus, Grand Elder"

"April 12th, 1300 A.D.

Marcus Corvinus, descendant of Alexander Corvinus, Grand Elder, first vampire conceived a daughter, Sanna Lillianna Corvinus. Her care was placed into my hands as his trusted friend and historian. With his permission, I am able to write of this moment in time. He asked not of where I placed her, just if she was safe.

I've given her to Vidar of Var Dohr to ensure her safety. The infant shares her father's likeness of red hair, I am sure it is a temporary trait. I pray for her safety that it is.

Andreas Tanis, Coven historian"

David was speechless, the information he received changes so much history. Nothing was making sense.

"We need to speak to Vidar and Lena." he managed to say finally, how odd it was for another grand elder's offspring to be kept secret within those cold walls.

The night crept on as Selene and David went over ancient texts until the search grew futile.

"60 seconds until Sunrise." sounded on the mansion's intercom system, the sun-proofing windows started going down.

"That is my que. We will leave for Var Dohr tomorrow." Selene sighed briefly before leaving.

  
David laid down that night in hopes of having sleep but was only granted restlessness, Sanna plagued his thoughts


	3. Just A Dream

"Why do you dream of me, elder one." David sat up abruptly to see Sanna sitting on the edge of his bed, one of her milk white legs peeked out from the black silken robe she wore. Her head was slightly downcasted, but her curious purple eyes watched him, a soft smile played on her lips, the points of her teeth protruded ever so slightly. 

"How did you get in here?" he questioned harshly, he didn't like to the fact that she was able to slip into his room so easily. Where were his guards? She chuckled at his alarm, "Relax, David.  I am merely a projection of matter. You thought of me, I am here." Sanna waved her hands elegantly to express her presence and his thoughts that showed by the imprint of his sheets and the pheromones that thickened the air. 

She climbed onto his bed, her fingers exploring the way through the furs of his throw covers, her hands gently inching their way up his legs. He gripped her hand turning them upwards and slightly tugging her towards him, shooting her a warning stare with his striking electric blue eyes but that only made her smile. The robe that draped her body started to slip off of her shoulders, stopping at the swell of her breasts, receiving the moments glance from David who only seem to harden at the closeness and exposure of her body. Images flashed into his head of her body, the milky canvas he found the urge to explore and destroy. He wanted to taste her skin, her blood, he wanted to watch her collapse in complete ecstasy, only to ravage her again and again. He wanted to know her inside and out. But he also feared her and her vast knowledge, unsure of her intentions.

"Who are you?" he said quietly, his eyes were cold, unreadable as they looked over her face. Sanna leaned closer, the smile still present as his hands tightened around her wrists, "Something tells me you already know the answer." her face was inches from his, she could taste his fear and arousal just by breathing in his scent and it was making her wet. He was extremely pleasing to the eye, she found him to be so since the first day she dreamed of him when she was younger. A figment of her imagination she thought, until she saw him at Var Dohr, speaking with Vidar. 

Her eyes moved away from his face to glance down the landscape of his abdomen, toned and athletic, she wanted nothing more than to taste him. Sanna lifted her gaze backed to his, a soft smirk on her face before she bit the inside of her lip, lacing the blood along David's bottom lip. The scent of her blood, sweet and rich, caused his hunger and his arousal to waiver his control as his tongue darted out and ran along his lip, his eyes closed briefly as he savored the taste. 

"You are playing a dangerous game, Seer." he groaned and opened his eyes, she had that same seductive smirk as before, "Sanna." she corrected him with a slight purr, taunting him.

"What do you want, Sanna." he said through gritted teeth, attempt to control his dominating need at bay, but what she said in response stripped him of that tiny fragment control he managed to cling to with her, "What you're craving." the slightest whisper in Hungarian while her hand slid between them to wrap her hand around him, had David leaning forward, crushing his mouth to hers heatedly, the taste of her lingering blood excited him further. Flipping them over so that he was the one in the dominant stance, Sanna was trapped beneath his weight. She was older than him, meaning her strength outweighed his, but she didn't mind taking the submissive stance if it meant having him on top of her.

His body covered her like a solid blanket of muscle and ice, slowly warming to the touch of her fingernails dragging across his skin, earning a throaty moan that was muffled by her neck in his mouth. His hands worked quickly to open the silky material of her robe, exposing her supple milken breasts to him like two beautiful, petite moons to gaze upon in the space of his room.  
   
Drawing back from her, David appreciated the view of her body, his hands taking their time to trace her every curve. A faint blush was found on Sanna's face in that moment as she mewled with his touches, never before had she been admired in the midst of lust by a man of any supernatural or natural creation. But here this man was, eager and ready to take her and yet he instead traces her body like a map that he's trying to place in his memory. Each touch to a new stretch of skin causes an explosion of goosebumps, barely visible by the fire. 

Sanna sat up, her hands now tracing along David's arm up to his shoulder and down to his chest, her violet eyes connecting with his electric blue as he slides a hand around her throat, roaming upwards towards her face, 

"Open," he commanded, slipping his thumb across her plump bottom lip and into her mouth. She licked the pad of his thumb before sucking it into her mouth, breaking the skin with her canine, her eyes closed as she continued sucking and licking at his now bleeding thumb. Her hand continued it's path down to his member where her hand wrapped perfectly. David sucked in a breath from the sting of the bite and the touch of her hand, "That's it." he moaned as she slowly pumped him.

Finally, she released his thumb with an audible slick pop, blood smeared on her bottom lip, dribbling down her chin and onto her breasts, his eyes couldn't help but dart to the droplets, smearing them wider with his semi bleeding thumb in momentary bloodlust. The animalistic part of his being wanted to mark ever square inch of her with both of their blood and maybe their food's as well. Most vampires get trapped mentally with bloodlust.

Breaking his train of thoughts from Hell, Sanna pulled his face to hers, reminding him of the present to enjoy as her mouth found his again. His arms wrapping around her back, pulling her into him with need, his blunt nails gripping her skin as he lifted her to straddle him. 

Sanna's hands raked themselves through David's hair, relishing the feel of herself gliding against his cock. Rocking back and forth against him, teasing both of them into moaning messes. His teeth sank into her shoulder the same moment he grabbed her hips, forcing her tight pussy to sink down onto his length as she cried out in pain filled pleasure, cries that no doubt would echo through the halls. David grunted, his mouth lapping at the bleeding wound on her shoulder as he fucked her from below, her hips gyrating against his with each upward thrust he gave into her dripping core. 

"Lay on your stomach," he breathed into her ear, lifting her off of him. She kissed him and obeyed his command, laying on her stomach. Sanna closed her eyes momentarily to feel an arm snake around her midsection, cupping a breast and a body pressed against her back as David kissed along her shoulder blade, rubbing himself along her slit before easing himself back into her. The familiar sensation of him stretching her while going deeper than she thought possible had Sanna gripping the sheets, moans muffled.

David grunted his pleasure as he took a fistful of her hair to pull her head backwards, smothering her lips with his own as he continued a relentless pace to impending his climax

David woke up alone in his bed, "Sanna?" he said in groggy confusion. Shifting to his side, he felt a wet, sticky substance trail his lower abdomen. The only indication that it all was a dream, her body against his in the heat of passion was all his imagination. David groaned aggrivatedly before cleaning himself off only to lie awake for the rest of the night, too much on his mind.

 

 

 

 


End file.
